Energy shielding
Summary Shields, which are generated by MJOLNIR armor or the Elite's armor, provide the user with an extra layer of armor but its strength differs hugely from difficulty to difficulty. It will protect their Health from damage until it is depleted, and it will regenerate after a while, provided that the user is not injured during this time. In Multiplayer, you can have 50%, 100%, 200%, 300% or 400% shield, or none at all. In Halo 1 it is shown at the top-right corner of the screen, in Halo 2 it is in the bottom-left, and in Halo 3 the top-center. They have been changed since Halo: CE by making it charge faster and more resistant. Be forewarned, although the shield protects your health, it doesn't render you invincible. Pay attention to your shield meter, and if it is depleted, seek cover until it regenerates. Also, it will not protect you from everything, and rockets, grenades, sniper bullets, and some other weapons may shred right through it. Another type of shield is the one found on Covenant Starships, and is a light-gray color. The shields can take a vast amount of punishment, and can recharge very quickly. It can absorb anything less then a direct nuclear missile, and a MAC round. The only downfall is when the vessel fires its plasma weapons, The ship needs to drop a section of its shields for a fraction of a second. Human Shielding Halo: Combat Evolved Unlike the Covenant Elite's Personal Energy Shield, the MJOLNIR uses a reversed engineered Jackal Arm Shield that has been modified into a full body shield, much like a Covenant Elite's. The major differences in it that once the human shield takes damage it glows gold. The Covenant ones glow blue. The color difference is speculated to be because of the two technologies being different. It also seems that the shielding used by the humans is not as effective or resilient as the Covenant Elite's. An example would be is the "Three shot" trick that can be done on the Master Chief, but not any Elites, save for the ones on Easy or Normal. Since Heroic is considered the "True Halo" by some, it very easily proves that the human shield is inferior to the Covenant one. Another example is how when some low caliber munitions, like that of an Assault Rifle, are fired at an Elite's shield, that it may bounce off the shielding. The human shields have no such ability. Halo 2: In Halo 2, the shields of the humans are greatly increased. They recharge faster, are more efficient and can take an overall harder beating. They are for once equal to the average Covenant Elite's, that is not saying much though. Considering enemies are tougher, smarter and faster in Halo 2, your shields can be stripped in seconds if you're not careful. On Heroic, a single melee strike from an Elite can end your life. This proves that humans still have a lot to learn about energy shielding. This is same with the sword on Normal, Heroic and Legendary. On Easy, not only is the sword toned down, but also the user, therefore making it appear that human shields are superior. This is false, on any difficulty but Easy sword Elites must be taken on extremely carefully. Halo 3: Not much is known about Halo 3 shielding save for that it will return. It is assumed that it is the best to date that humans can produce. It is also know that the Shield Grenade is ONI tech. Covenant Shielding Halo: Combat Evolved Unlike the humans, the Covenant have a very extensive knowledge of shielding equipment and it's uses. Examples of this excellent understanding are every where. Elites, Jackals, Floor Mounted Shields, and Ship Shields are just some of the basic examples. The greatest example of the Covenant's understanding is that of body shielding, as all Elites, except for Stealth Elites, use it. If the Covenant hardly understood it, they would not have it main stream. Halo 2: Not only have the Covenant shields advanced, their ease of use has too. Even the lowliest Elite can use the shields with great ease. Also, the Covenant have discovered how to run Active Camo and Shielding at the same time. Not only that, but Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Brutes, was equipped with a personal shield. The frightening possibility that more Brutes are equipped with this has become apparent. Halo 3: Just like the humans, shielding is expected to return. Also, because the Brutes have taken over, more Brute controlled personal energy shields are likely to appear. Starship Shielding The only known starships to have shields are Covenant ships. All Covenant vessels are protected by a highly resistant energy shield that can recharge over time. Most Human weapons cannot penetrate the shields, only MAC rounds and Shiva nukes can get though. The only downfall is when the vessel fires its plasma weapons, the ship needs to drop a section of its shields for a fraction of a second. Related Links *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Jackal Personal Arm Shield Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor